uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jer 10/kjv
: }|1| 10:1 Hear ye the word which the LORD speaketh unto you, O house of Israel: }} : }|2| 10:2 Thus saith the LORD, Learn not the way of the heathen, and be not dismayed at the signs of heaven; for the heathen are dismayed at them. }} : }|3| 10:3 For the customs of the people are vain: for one cutteth a tree out of the forest, the work of the hands of the workman, with the axe. }} : }|4| 10:4 They deck it with silver and with gold; they fasten it with nails and with hammers, that it move not. }} : }|5| 10:5 They are upright as the palm tree, but speak not: they must needs be borne, because they cannot go. Be not afraid of them; for they cannot do evil, neither also is it in them to do good. }} : }|6| 10:6 Forasmuch as there is none like unto thee, O LORD; thou art great, and thy name is great in might. }} : }|7| 10:7 Who would not fear thee, O King of nations? for to thee doth it appertain: forasmuch as among all the wise men of the nations, and in all their kingdoms, there is none like unto thee. }} : }|8| 10:8 But they are altogether brutish and foolish: the stock is a doctrine of vanities. }} : }|9| 10:9 Silver spread into plates is brought from Tarshish, and gold from Uphaz, the work of the workman, and of the hands of the founder: blue and purple is their clothing: they are all the work of cunning men. }} : }|10| 10:10 But the LORD is the true God, he is the living God, and an everlasting king: at his wrath the earth shall tremble, and the nations shall not be able to abide his indignation. }} : }|11| 10:11 Thus shall ye say unto them, The gods that have not made the heavens and the earth, even they shall perish from the earth, and from under these heavens. }} : }|12| 10:12 He hath made the earth by his power, he hath established the world by his wisdom, and hath stretched out the heavens by his discretion. }} : }|13| 10:13 When he uttereth his voice, there is a multitude of waters in the heavens, and he causeth the vapours to ascend from the ends of the earth; he maketh lightnings with rain, and bringeth forth the wind out of his treasures. }} : }|14| 10:14 Every man is brutish in his knowledge: every founder is confounded by the graven image: for his molten image is falsehood, and there is no breath in them. }} : }|15| 10:15 They are vanity, and the work of errors: in the time of their visitation they shall perish. }} : }|16| 10:16 The portion of Jacob is not like them: for he is the former of all things; and Israel is the rod of his inheritance: The LORD of hosts is his name. }} : }|17| 10:17 Gather up thy wares out of the land, O inhabitant of the fortress. }} : }|18| 10:18 For thus saith the LORD, Behold, I will sling out the inhabitants of the land at this once, and will distress them, that they may find it so. }} : }|19| 10:19 Woe is me for my hurt! my wound is grievous: but I said, Truly this is a grief, and I must bear it. }} : }|20| 10:20 My tabernacle is spoiled, and all my cords are broken: my children are gone forth of me, and they are not: there is none to stretch forth my tent any more, and to set up my curtains. }} : }|21| 10:21 For the pastors are become brutish, and have not sought the LORD: therefore they shall not prosper, and all their flocks shall be scattered. }} : }|22| 10:22 Behold, the noise of the bruit is come, and a great commotion out of the north country, to make the cities of Judah desolate, and a den of dragons. }} : }|23| 10:23 O LORD, I know that the way of man is not in himself: it is not in man that walketh to direct his steps. }} : }|24| 10:24 O LORD, correct me, but with judgment; not in thine anger, lest thou bring me to nothing. }} : }|25| 10:25 Pour out thy fury upon the heathen that know thee not, and upon the families that call not on thy name: for they have eaten up Jacob, and devoured him, and consumed him, and have made his habitation desolate. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *